M' El doctor de la Plaga
by mithryl de cobalto
Summary: despues de una guerra en equestria entre el imperio solar, y la republica lunar, todos los daños se ubican en todas las tierras existentes, y ahora sin las princesas,ningun tipo de ley u orden que mantenga la paz, equestria fue sumida en un caos violento, dejando a miles de asesinos y nuevas amenasas, pero todavia hay una nueva esperansa, un nuevo lider que los guiara a todos, OC s
1. Lleguada

el doctor...

ponyville... toda equestria... y toda tierra existente...

esta contaminada...

y yo...

devo curarla...

mi nombre es mithryl... soy un doctor, el doctor que curara a estas tierras malditas y les devolvera su puresa...

actualmente, estoy en el camino que me lleva a ponyville... tengo todo lo que es basico,

lo que no tengo... ya lo conseguire con el tiempo, ya que eso no importa... lo que importa es empesar de una vez...

mis primeros pacientes, no puedo describir lo emocionado que estoy por este momento...

al fin...

ah empezado...

si, soy un asesino, tal vez nada me diferencia de ellos... esepto que yo, tengo un proposito, y ese es ser una luz de esperansa para los ponis puros que aun quedan...

mis primeros pacientes fueron unos cuantos novatos... unos aficionados que solo matan por divercion, o por el simple hecho de que no querian permanecer como los demas...

yo solo imparti mi cura... y ellos no podrian imaginar lo que les esperaba...

mis pacientes fueron 2 ponis, un pegaso y un terrestre, al terrestre lo encontre en mi llegada al sitio en el que me hospedare, eh instalare mi consultorio...

estaba llegando al sitio, desde lejos ya habia sentido su peste... su misera enfermedad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el intento matarme, alimentar su propio parasito interior... sin embargo, sigo vivo, lo que sigmifica que fracaso, con fracasar, me dio la oportunidad de poder fortaleserme...

intento apuñalarme por la espalda como todo un psicopata, lo esquive sin problema alguno, lo tome de su para delantera, le di un golpe en su codo, por accidente le rompi la pata, no sabia que estos ponis infectados fueran tan debiles, una vez que lo inmobilise, el se vio desesperado, incluso intento moderme, asique le rompi la otra pata, el no agunto el dolor, se desmayo, lo lleve a una casa abandonada, en la cual instale mi equipo de medico novato, (era lo maximo que podia llevar, devido a que no podia llevar demasiado conmigo) en una mesa que la casa ya tenia, coloque a mi pasiente, lo inmovilise con unas cuantas sogas de mi equipo... y empeze con la operacion...

pasiente 001: fallido

fue entregado: muerto

avances: minimos

resistencia: minima

utilidad: minima

ganancia: minima

mi primer paciente no sobrevivio... supongo que fue por el estado en el que lo traje... no debi ser tan brusco... pero almenos no fue una perdida total...

ahora ya se que usar...

2do dia... hora: dia, en la mañana

me levante con un rayo de luz asomandose por el hueco de la desgastada pared de esta casa...

talle mis ojos con mis cascos, para luego dar un vistaso a mi alrrededor, vi todo el desastre que habia causado con mi primer paciente...

mas aparte el desorden de esta casa abandonada, me recordo lo nescesario que era limpiar este lugar, pero ahora, ahora no tengo tiempo.

me levante, tome todo mi equipo, y me dedique un plan: encontrar toda informacion posible de este pueblo, 2. encontrar sujetos de prueba, 3. encontrar civiles aun sin infectar... nescecito gente de mi lado...

Tome todas mis cosas, mi equipo basico y mi uniforme de doctor de la peste, es complicado, y bastante escalofriante cuando ves a alguien con este puesto.

una mascara de cuervo muy larga y resistente, consideraria que es metal forrado con piel blanca, pero es demasiado ligera.

una capucha bastante larga, y que alcanza a cubrir la mitat de mis ojos, e incluso mas, esta capucha es aderible a la tunica, que va desde mis hombros hasta mis rodillas, una chaqueta interior de cuero con varios bolsillos para cualquier cosa, lo cual es bastante util a la hora de explorar, unos pantalones de cuero iguales a la chaqueta, un cinturon con varios accesorios, entre los cuales llevo mis instrumentos de operacion... solo por si acaso... y mis botas, agiles, ligeras,resistentes y fiables botas... ahora mismo tienes un tono blanquiso, ya que todavia no encuentro los materiales para poder darles el uso efectivo de pueden dar...

todo lo anterior esepto el pico y las botas estaban hechos de cuero negro bastante resistente, incluso seria capaz de detener a la navaja mas afilada sin siquiera esfuerso o desgaste, lo cual me sorprende, pues este trage no pesa casi nada, soy completamente capaz de escalar muros, saltar y correr con ella (aun siendo un terrestre completamente NADA agil).

despues de prepararme decidi salir afuera y explorar, mientras hacia un mapa de mis alrrededores...

luego de un rato...

calles muy solitarias, no eh visto a nadie por aqui, ni ponis enfermos, ni ponis sanos... solo esqueletos, construcciones recientemente demolidas y casas completamente selladas a las cuales es imposible el acceso...

hasta ahora no se nada sobre este pueblo... solo se que aqui es mi comienzo y que se hace llamar ponyville...

segui caminando hasta que llegue a una casa peculiarmente reforsada, tenia una puerta de metal con una pequeña ventanilla despegable por la cual alcanze ver a un pony asomandose... no detecte la enfermedad en el, o mas bien, no por completo...

me acerque a esa casa, intente tocar la puerta educadamente, pero solo recibi una respuesta de aquel pony diciendo ''LARGATE!''

volvi a tocar...

esta vez abrio la ventanilla asomando una arma de fuego apuntandome con ella...

''NO LO REPETIRE!''

alse las manos, sin movimientos bruscos... guardando silencio

''QUE QUIERES?!''

pregunto el pony desesperado y con miedo de que fuera capaz de matarlo... alcanze a ver detras de el a lo que parecia ser su familia.

un potrillo de parecer apenas 9 años, sosteniendo a su hermana de edad menor, mientras que su madre los abrazaba fuertemente con miedo por la situacion...

al ver esto, logre comprender que el hombre solo protegia a sus seres queridos... que noble, sacrificar su cuerpo y mente por la gente que mas amá...

''no vengo con malas intenciones...''

dige apasiguandolo, se que no sera suficiente para ganarme su confiansa, ya que al parecer no es la primera vez que se lo dicen ni la primera que es mentira...

''soy un simple doctor''

con mi apariencia actual tavez los asuste... a los civiles normalmente temen a los atundos comunes de doctor... asique intente verme educado y sin malas intenciones...

''no te creo...''

dijo sin dejar de apuntarme, a lo que yo solo respondi levantando un jarabe...

''sabes que es esto?''

dige levantando la botella... y el me respondio con indiferencia

''tu hija esta enferma''

lo habia notado desde hace rato, cuando note a su hija estornudar...

''esta es la cura, te la dare gratis si me dejas pasar, y si me dejas de apuntar con eso...''

el semental aun estaba dudoso... al parecer aun no le daba mucha confiansa...

''mira, si no le das esta medicina a tu hija, pueden pasar dos cosas, puede que se mejore, o puede que no, y simplemente su enfermedad empeore... y en el peor de los casos muera, pero no antes sin infectar de la misma enfermedad a tu esposa, tu hijo, o a tí...''

se notaba que el semental empezaba a razonar...

''O... puedes dejarme pasar, charlar conmigo, y darle la medicina a tu hija''

el semental bajo su arma con impotencia... y dijo

''si intentas algo raro...''

abrio la puerta y me volvio a apuntar con su arma

''te vuelo los sesos...''

despues de eso, me dejo entrar a su hogar, al parecer el poni no es estupido, sabe lo que le combiene...

aunque tambien es bueno y honesto, ya que el simplemente pudo matarme y quedarse con la medicina... nescecito gente como esta...

''bien, un trato es un trato''

le entregue la medicina, el la tomo y se la dio a su esposa, tomo 2 sillas, y me ofrecio asiento, yo amablemente se lo agradeci, me sente, y luego el...

''que quieres eactamente?''

''todo lo que quiero... es un amigo...''

dige intentando sonar amigable, pero fue demaciado tarde para cuando me di cuenta que no sono como lo plané

''digo... ejem, tambien un poco de informacion''

note la mirada del pony, cortante y confusa a la vez, este no dejaba de verme a los ojos...

''como veras, no soy de por aqui, y es una completa coincidencia que me topara con este humilde pueblo, del cual no tengo conocimientos...''

el semental lanzo una mirada de intriga

''podria decirme usted esa informacion?''

el semental se me quede viendo un corto tiempo, para cuando me di cuenta pense que habia sido grosero o algo, pero derrepente

''HAHAHA! eso? eso es todo lo que quieres?''

dijo partiendose de la risa... para despues continuar

''bien, pues te dare lo que quieres...''

dijo incorporando una poscicion en la que me pueda contar comodamente su historia...

''bienvenido a ponyville, mi nombre es lucky clover...''

''o como yo lo llamo... jodidaville... todo empezo hace mucho tiempo atras, cuando todo era paz... y harmonia, la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, gobernaba gloriosamente, todo iba de maravilla, ella... ella dijo que nos protegeria a todos, y que todos eramos sus amigos...''

vi que el tono de lucky iba quebrandose...

''ejem, bueno, ella manjaba los elementos de la harmonia junto a sus 5 amigas, y juntas eran la protectoras de equestria... las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia...''

''que son exactamente estos elementos?''

pregunte curioso...

''un tipo de magia que dejo algun creador divino a los ponis, para que ellos los usaran para mantener la paz y la harmonia... pero como puediste observar hace rato, eso ya no importa... fracasaron...''

dijo señalando toda la tierra valdia que yacia afuera,y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de una parte de mi proposito

''que paso?''

pregunte mientras observaba todo el panorama apocaliptico

''larga historia... primero, todo empezo cuando unicornios, aleatoria y salvagemente empezaron a desaparecer, y dias despues se encontraban partes de sus cuerpos tirados por ahi... luego, una portadora desaparecio, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, al parecer a todos les afecto esta noticia, todos estaban asustados, pero ahi no termina todo...luego se descubrio la enferma fabrica de arcoiris, en la cual usaban sangre de pegaso 'indigno' para crear un arcoiris que hiciera feliz al pueblo, luego de esto, y que la fabrica fuera cerrada, se descubrio que celestia tenia mucho que ver con esta fabrica, ya que ella ya sabia de su existencia, pero nunca hiso nada por detenerlo... ahi fue cuando la paz cayo definitivamente... su hermana luna, al no saber sobre los horribles actos de su hermana, ella se puso en su contra, y celestia en la suya, armando la revolucion equestriana, formada por 2 bandos... la republica lunar, y el imperio solar, hubieron miles de muertes, devastacion, guerra, hambre, y escases... celestia penso en usar los poderes de los elementos en contra de luna, ya que su fiel estudiante aun seguia de su lado, aunque no sus amigas, y sin el elemento de la lealtad, no seria tan efectivo, pero serviria, sin embargo... las amigas de twilight se negaron a hacer tal cosa, ahi fue cuando celestia se quebro, ya que era su ultimo recurso, al no tener tropas, ni recursos con los cuales pelear, mientras que su hermana iba ganando mas, y mas terreno, todo eso y mas estaba sofocando a celestia, y ella por si misma decidio usar los elementos, pero fallo, este poder ya no le pertenecia a ella, y menos a la causa para la cual se queria usar... lo ultimo que se supo de celestia es que fue desterrada mas alla de lo que va el sol...''

el tomo un largo suspiro... y luego...

''tu crees que es malo lo que paso?''

asenti con la cabesa, y si no fuera por la mascara se veria que tengo la quijada hasta los suelos

''pues todavia no acabo...''

en ese momento pense, rayos! se que estube apartado un tiempo, pero... JODER!

''luna confiaba en sus subditos, sus amados ponis por los que habia peleado una guerra, sido desterrada por mil años, y por los que traiciono a su hermana, ella lo dio todo por la paz de sus tierras, TODO... hehe, y todos la amabamos por lo que habia hecho, incluso muchos vieron un rayo de esperansa en ese momento, y muchos otros mas pensaron que todo se solucionaria...''

hizo una pausa...

''yo fui parte de esos ponis...''

tomo aire profundamente y luego, con tristesa y rabia dijo

''un monstruo... un maldito... un cabron... la traiciono, su mano derecha, el general, el mejor amigo de la princesa, incluso algunos creian que tenian una relacion...

en fin, al parecer los alicorneos, no, son inmortales del todo, el solo la apuñalo en la espalda enfrente de todos sus subditos, y luego se suicido con la misma navaja...''

el se quedo pensando por un momento...

''muchos dicen que fue poseido, otros que simplemente fue un corazon roto, y otros que fue locura, o simplemente la oportunidad de joder a todo los ponis de equestria''

nos miramos fijamente...

''yo creo que fue la ultima... pero en fin... muchos ponis perdieron la razon, la mayoria de ponis se convirtieron en asesinos durante la guerra, y con ese asesinato, ahora tambien estaban dementes, los pocos ponis sanos que quedaron, tuvieron que sobrevivir por su cuenta, peleando por comida, intentando no despertar con pony al cual le exite sexualmente clavarte un cuchillo, eh incluso algunos eran inparables...''

miro sus cascos y luego a su familia

''sabes cuantas veces eh tenido que limpiar la sangre de mis cascos, solo para que a ellos no les caiga ni una sola gota?!''

se levanto bruscamente

''no hay nada que me diferencie de ellos... soy solo un asesino, que mata porque puede...''

en ese momento me levante y lo mire directo a los ojos

''si, eres un asesino, pero no eres igual a ellos! tu eres diferente, porque? porque tu tienes una meta! un objetivo! y ese es mantener a la gente que amas con vida...''

el no se veia convensido...

y si no me crees, cada vez que pienses que simplemente eres un asesino que mata por divercion, mira todas las diferecias... que tu¿ienes tu que ellos no?''

señale a su familia

''fa-familia?''

dijo nervioso

''NO!.. AMOR!''

el se quedo atonito pensando en lo que acababa de decir... incluso a el le costaba creerlo pero volvi a hablar

''que no lo ves? esos ponis de ahi te aman, te nescecitan, y siempre te brindaran su apoyo... porque? aparte de que solo es tu familia, ellos te aman! y es eso lo que los ah mantenido vivos... la esperansa en sus seres queridos...''

el volteo a su familia, y vi una lagrima saliendo de su ojo, el se la limpio rapidamente para que no la viera, y volteo asia a mi y dijo

''gracias mithryl... casi habia perdido la esperansa, pero, gracias a ti... la eh recuperado por completo, ya no sabia que seguian habiendo ponis como tu... solo puedo decirte... gracias''

si no fuera por la mascara que llevo, se veria una gran sonrrisa de lideralismo en mi rostro

''no lucky, gracias a ti''

luego de esto, el me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y dijo

''vamos, que ya es hora de comer, y siempre seras resivido en este hogar, o no?''

dijo volteando a su familia, mientras todos asentian, y mas su hijo, que parecia bastante feliz...

luego de esto, me ofrecieron comida, pero no podia aceptarla, de por si, ellos no tenian para ellos mismos y que tubieran a alguien mas que alimentar...

me negue, sin ser grosero obviamente, pero di el pretexto que yo acababa de comer, y que aparte no comia demasiado.

la familia me dejo ir tranquilamente, sali de la casa con nuevos y amigables aliados, los cuales me dieron la infromacion que nescecitaba, y solo habia pasado medio dia, sumaria que eran mas o menos las 3 de la tarde, y todavia tenia bastante tiempo para hacer algo, asique me dispude a seguir explorando, y trasar un mapa de todo el terreno.

mientras iba caminando, encontre a mi segundo paciente, un pegaso, el cual me ataco mientras caminaba

este poni era mas peligroso que mi primer paciente.

este llevava navajas en sus costados, y en sus cascos, aprovechaba su agilidad y velocidad de vuelo para causar un severo daño a sus victimas, pero yo no sere alimento para su infeccion mortal...

este poni arremetio contra mi... y yo me agache justo antes de que impactara, y lo sujete de la cola, haciedolo caer...

luego de esto, me acerque lentamente a el, este parecia inconciente, o al menos muy adolorido para moverse por la fuerza del golpe que le di.

pero de repente este se levanto de golpe y lanzandose hacia a mi me golpea con sus patas delanteras, fue tanta la fuerza que me hizo retroseder sin despegar los pies de la tierra y arraendola a mi paso, si no me hubiera cubierto de ese golpe con mis cascos, hubiera sido una grave lesion.

este poni ya se veia bastante cansado y herido, al parecer ese ataque le costo demasiado, asique rapidamente, en menos de un instante aparesco detras de el, y cargando fuerza en mi casco, le doi un golpe muy fuerte en su nuca, que apenas estaba volteando para ver que pasaba.

fue tanta la fuerza de este golpe que vi como su cabeza se enterraba en el suelo y algunos huesos tronaban...

sinceramente espero no haberlo matado, solo queria que ya no se levantara...

luego de esto, lo subi a mi lomo, por suerte solo estaba inconciente, aunque muy herido...

cuando llegue al sitio, este poni empesaba a desangrarse, asi que lo tuve que tratar, no queria que el sitio se ensuciara mas de lo que ya esta, hice lo mismo que hice con el prmer sujeto, y lo ate a mi mesa de oparaciones y empece el procedimiento...

pasiente 002: fallido

fue entregado: muerto

avances: minimos

resistencia: promedia

utilidad: minima

ganancia: promedia

adquisicion: fue evaluada la resistencia que tienen estos pegasos, al parecer, al ser una raza guerrera, tienen mas experiencia en batalla, lo cual los hace unos rivales peligrosos, pero siguen sin ser un problema... para mi. en fin, ahora se cuanto dañarlos para no matarlos, y poder experimentar con ellos...

algun dia... sere capaz... de poder... escribir... lo que hago

tengo miedo... pero...

es nescesario...

3er dia...

me levante en mi intento de cama, unas savanas que empaque, solo para usarlas como colchon, ya que no paso mucho frio con este trage, aunque eh de admitir, que la noche es muy fuerte por estos rumbos, eso solo me hizo pensar en esa familia que encontre el otro dia, pero bueno.

esta vez, al ver que me habia levantado mas temprano, decidi arreglar un poco el sitio... no quiero que una enfermedad se propague por la poca higiene, y menos la de la sangre de estos ponis putrefactos con la enfermedad... aunque, viendolo asi, ya los cure.

hehehe...

salio una pequeña risilla de mi osico cuando dige esa oracion, aunque yo mismo me confundi, no le ninguna importancia, asique despues de limpiar todo mi desorden, sali afuera, a explorar la parte norte de este pueblo... ya que la anterior vez decdi ir al corazon de este, yendo hacia al este.

sali del sitio, con todo mi equipo preparado, y esta vez tenia una daga por si acaso... no se con que tipo de cosas podria encontrarme ahi afuera.

en fin, sali con direccion al norte, transcribiendo el mapa que llevaba en mis manos, mientras seguia viendo todos los edificios quemados o destruidos, algunos solo con tablas en sus puertas y ventanas, pero aun sin ninguna señal de vida adentro de ellas...

de repente, me encuentro un... arbol raramente grande, seco y con la mayoria de sus hojas secas y caidas, parecia una estructua, ya que esta igual que algunas casas, tenia tablas en lo que parecia ser una puerta, y ventanas, aunque la verdad, pude sentir una extraña y malvada precensia dentro de esta... al igual que a una limpia, pura y magica... aunque corrompida... somo si a una blanca y hermosa falda portada por una hermosa dozella, se fuera ensuciando por el polvo y la cenisa de un mounstruoso desastre que la alcanzo, a ella y a todos los que la rodeaban...

si, supe todo esto con solo sentir su aura... es una cosa que los doctores expertos como yo tenemos, un sexto sentido...

en ese instante solo pude pensar en...

''pobre...''

no puedo hacer nada para ayudar aqui... a lo mucho puedo examinar esta casa del arbol, pero solo perderia mi tiempo... asi que segui caminando con mi misma direccion.

entre todo este ambiente podrido, pude ver una casa, en unas condiciones decentes... no tanto como para una casa normal, pero si lo suficiente para destacar, esta estaba casi completamente sellada, a excepcion de su tejado, que tenia un agujero asomandose, me decidi a entrar en esta, dando solo un vistaso... pero antes de que puediera ver algo, un disparo rozo mi mascara. fue muy repentino para mis sentidos, alcanzo a dañar mi mascara, si no la llevara puesta eso me habria hecho daño, al instante salte hacia atrás cayendo desde el techo de la casa hasta el piso.

estaba esperando que mi enemigo saliera a enfrentarme, pero, porque fallo? el me vio muy bien, pudo haberme asesinado si el quisiese, tal vez una advertencia, o simplemente fallo.

en lo que pensaba en todo esto, me di cuenta de que se estaba tardando mucho en salir, talvez ni siquiera saldra, y solo se esta refugiando, entonces me decidi a ir por el, y ver que paso, pero justo cuando di mi primer paso, pude ver una cabeza de poni vieja y calva, y muy arrugada, esta cabeza estaba subiendo, al parecer solo era un anciano que apenas y podia subir las escaleras de su casa,

lo vi subiendolas con mucho esfuerso y cuado llego a un punto suficientemente alto para verme, este recargo su escopeta de doble cañon, y me apunto, pense que me iba a hablar, pero no, este simplemente me disparo, yo logre esquivar el disparo rapidamente, y al anciano poni volvia apuntar justo hacia donde me dirigia, pero hise un cambio de direccion saltando en el aire y evadiendo su disparo, el retroceso se su escopeta era fuerte, por lo cual este se tardaba en hacer un disparo, pero esta vez no, me apunto directo en el aire, y estaba apunto de dispararme, no tenia escapatoria, en el aire no puedo tomar otra direccion, pero escuche un sonido hueco proviniente de su arma, al parecer solo podia disparar dos veces, por lo cual me salve, y esta vez no iba a jugar mas con el.

rapidamente me dirigi hacia el envistiendolo y desarmandolo, todo esto antes de que el pueda siquiera recargar, luego que lo tenia, este adolorido me dijo.

"no me atraparan con vida, malditos enfermos!"

pude notar unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y como le temblaban los labios, mientras que susurraba el nombre de alguien, alguien que no alcanze a escuchar, pero este poni, de la nada saco una granada de fragmentacion y le quito el seguro con su boca al instante.

no me esperaba eso, rapidamente abri sus patas delanteras con mis cascos, y con mi mascara golpe la granada haciando que se elevara, y luego patie la granada lo mas lejos que pude, fueron como 9 o 10 metros lo que esta salio volando antes de que explotara en el aire, a mi no me daño en lo absoluto, pero si al pobre viejo, este se desmallo con la explosión, al parecer el esperaba morir siendo... "un héroe".

lo lleve hasta su casa, podía ver mucha enfermedad dentro de el, pero al igual que el otro, este lo hacia para proteger a alguien, y al parecer... fallo, después de dejarlo en lo que parecía una cama de su casa, di un vistazo alrededor de su casa, era limpia, y digo era porque todo estaba destrozado, masetas, platos, muebles e incluso una pared, me aventure mas al fondo de su casa, hasta que encontré algo, un cadáver.

fin del capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2 - Exploración

EL DOCTOR

exploración

lo lleve hasta su casa, podía ver mucha enfermedad dentro de el, pero al igual que el otro, este lo hacia para proteger a alguien, y al parecer... fallo, después de dejarlo en lo que parecía una cama de su casa, di un vistazo alrededor de su casa, era limpia, y digo era porque todo estaba destrozado, masetas, platos, muebles e incluso una pared, me aventure mas al fondo de su casa, hasta que encontré algo, un cadáver.

estaba posicionado en una manera en la que podía ser recordada y velada, era ya un cadáver, el cadáver de una yegua vieja, anciana y con arrugas y canas en ella, también parecía estar desangrándose, al parecer no tenia mucho desde que había muerto, y decidí examinar el cuerpo para saber las causas de muerte, al parecer fueron unas apuñaladas en la parte de su espalda y costillas, cuchilladas muy violentas, y algunas aun tenían sangre saliendo de ellas, calculo que el asesinato fue alrededor de hace 4 horas, tal vez el viejo la mato, pero lo dudo mucho, ella parece ser su pareja, su única compañera, asique supongo que fue alguna alma con la enfermedad dentro, el cual asesino cruelmente a esa pobre ancianita, solo podía lamentarme por ella.

tal vez por eso ese viejo estaba tan agresivo, creo que quería vengarla, y fue a buscar al asesino y pensó que era yo, o tal vez simplemente por la furia y la tristeza solo quiso matar a lo primero que vea, y sinceramente creo que fue la primera, el quería matarme sin importar que, es por eso que utilizo esa granada, y talvez por ese miedo a morir pero saber que la estaba vengando susurro el nombre de su amada.

este sitio se veía usado, se notaba que el lloro por al menos 3 horas aquí, se podían ver las mantas del piso y del cadáver bastante arrugadas y mojadas por lagrimas, aunque la mayoría ya secas, solo pude arrodillarme por respeto a la difunta y decir...

"en paz descanse"

en seguida me levante, y deje esa habitación atrás, y volví a examinar esta casa, note que no tenían ningún tipo de bodega, ni un lugar en el cual guardar la comida, se me hiso raro, hasta que descubrí el porque, era solo una superstición, y esperaba que fuera solo eso.

fui a revisar los dientes de aquel viejo que yacía durmiendo y recuperándose, le abrí el hocico para poder ver bien sus dientes, y al parecer, tenia razón.

estos viejos no necesitaban salir por comida, solo tenían que esperar a que un asesino llegara y que este intentara atacarlos, y BOOM! matarlo sin misericordia, para luego descuartizarlo y mantenerlo refrigerado, para luego... comérselo, y así es como ellos sobrevivían, canibalismo, al parecer se afilaban los dientes para que les fuera mas fácil comer esta carne, después de todo, si estaban enfermos, y mi sentido de doctor fallo, tal vez fue por solo ver la inocencia de estos ancianos, y la verdad, que bueno que no me confié de ellos, este loco viejo poni pudo haberme comido.

después de saber esto, salí de la cocina (donde me encontraba) y me dirigí al sótano, y como pensé, ahí guardaban toda su "comida" el olor de esta me hiso tener nauseas extremas y ganas de vomitar, pero me aguante, aparte mucha de esta carne ya estaba putrefacta y llena de bacterias y gusanos alimentándose de esta, y muchos todavía seguían teniendo forma de ponis, algunas cabezas y patas aun con piel, aunque ya putrefactos y sangrantes, llenos de pus y varios gusanos regocijándose en el paraíso, no pude mas, y salí de ahí.

luego regrese con el viejo, el empezaba a despertarse, yo solo lo observe con desprecio y odio por todo lo que ah hecho.

abrio los ojos y me vio, y luego dio un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo

"que? no estoy muerto? no me mataste? que paso?"

pregunto con miedo y desesperación y entre sus movimientos de labios pude alcanzar a ver sus dientes afilados por in instante, lo cual me pareció repulsivo

"eres bueno?"

me pregunto

"si"

respondí con un tono como el hielo seco

guardo silencio...

"perdón por..."

"no me sirves"

interrumpí al viejo, para que este solo diera una expresión de confusión

"maldito bastardo enfermo"

el se empezaba asustar, y también a preguntar el porque, pero el ya lo sabia

"déjame explicar..."

no pudo terminar la oración.

antes de que terminara le di un golpe drásticamente fuerte en la parte derecha de su cráneo haciendo que este golpeara la mesa, rompiéndola y luego al suelo, quedando una fractura letal para su cráneo.

pude ver su ultima expresión de dolor por un solo instante muerto.

el golpe fue iniciado en el conducto auditivo externo, rompiendo esta parte del cráneo al instante, mientras que su parte parental resabia daño masivo y su mandíbula se agrietaba, lo golpe tan fuerte que no solo le deje un trauma craneal inmenso sino solo le rompí el cráneo, las vertebras, la quijada y la mesa, sino que cuando su cráneo golpeo con el suelo su cabeza exploto por todo el suelo, como si golpearas a una sandia con un maso enorme, sus sesos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, eh incluso partes de su craneo se encajaban en estos, como partes de su mandíbula o hueso occipital y aun así seguía pudiendo ver partes de el por todas partes, aun, por unos momentos, vi como el resto de su cuerpo aun se convulsionándose por el dolor y la agonía de la muerte, vi como si su cuerpo se quisiera levantar con toda la cabeza destruida y partes de ella colgando, como si aun sus tendones todavía tuvieran fuerza suficiente como para realizar tal acción.

ver esta escena causada por mi, provoco muchos sentimientos dentro de mi, pero en ningún momento causo lastima o remordimiento, y al contrario, solo sentí alegría y una satisfaccion del deber cumplido por lo que veía.

¿Por qué alegría? que no es obvio? porque elimine a uno mas, a un enfermo mas sin cura, elimine a una peste de la tierra... y eso me hace... tan feliz.

incluso pude sentir una sonrisa en mi rostro.

debo empezar a controlarme a mi mismo, o si no terminare completamente loco... antes de tiempo.

"yo no voy a limpiar todo esto..."

me dije a mi mismo, para luego ir a su cocina, y como lo supuse, tenían muchas reservas de leños y objetos inflamabas, los cuales esparcí por todo el lugar y luego, con un mechero que siempre llevo conmigo, encendí en llamas a toda la casa, borrando de la historia a este horrible acontecimiento,

deje atrás todas esas cenizas para seguir adelante.

seguí caminando, el fuego de aquella posada no me afectaba en absoluto, y de hecho se confinaba con este ambiente apocalíptico, mientras pensaba en que hacer y donde dirigirme, se me ocurrió que tal vez podía seguir explorando, completando mi mapa, pero, ya empezaba a oscurecer, y no quiero ir por ahí perdido en la oscuridad, asique decidí en regresar al sitio... pero.

a lo largo de almenas unos 45 metros, vi una casa, una casa oculta en medio de otras dos, y siendo protegida, y estaba en mal estado, pero aun así vi que tenia una puerta funcional, y que parecía haber estado en uso hace poco tiempo, asique me acerque, y cuando estaba cerca de esta, un cuchillo intento acuchillar mi pata delantera derecha, pero la coraza y resistencia de mi traje impidió siquiera recibir un rasguño, al instante intente golpear a lo que creí estar en la posición en la que recibí el golpe, pero no había nada, y logre visualizar a lo lejos un poni, mas bien un unicornio, con la melena un poco alborotada, de color amarillo, y pelaje blanco, un blanco muy sucio o un gris, este unicornio parecía ser mas bien una yegua loca, que tenia mirada completamente demente y estaba desesperad por matar a alguien o comer, tal vez las dos, esta estaba utilizando su magia, interesante, ella podía sostener mas de 5 cuchillos en el aire al mismo tiempo.

ella dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dijo

"hola"

dijo con su misma mirada demente y voz quebradiza y loca, a lo que yo respondí con mi voz fría, seca y seria:

"saludos"

ella dirigió 2 de sus cuchillos hacia mi trozo, los cuales esquive, y con este impulso me dirigí corriendo velozmente hacia ella, pero dirigió un nuevo cuchillo hacia mis patas traseras, pero yo solo las levante, dando una voltereta sin despegar mi casco derecho del suelo, y ella dirigió un cuarto cuchillo hacia mi mientras hacia esta pirueta, lo dirigió a mi casco que me mantenía en en pie, pero solo puse mi fuerza en este, dando un impulso que me llevo al aire y dando un giro en el aire esquive un sexto cuchillo que ella mantenía oculto, y con esto llegue a posicionarme justo en frente de ella, y todo paso en menos de 4 segundos, mientras estuve ahí, esquivando todos sus cuchillos, pude ver como esta, al fallar cada vez mas y mas cuchillos iba cambiando su mirada psicópata a una de miedo y desesperación, cuando llegue a ella, estaba completamente sorprendida y llena de miedo.

nos quedamos viendo directo a los ojos, ella estaba petrificada del miedo, pude ver sus ojos de miedo y sorpresa, eran color ámbar, y sus pupilas estaban temblando, mientras que yo me mostraba sin emoción alguna, siempre serio, y talvez mis ojos ayudaron a su miedo a crecer.

luego de dos segundos mirándonos, decidí romper el hielo diciendo

"déjame curarte"

ella hiso una mueca de odio, y lanzo un séptimo cuchillo hacia mi rostro, pero este lo recibí bloqueándolo de mi cara, con mi pata delantera derecha, este cuchillo era anormalmente afilado, ya que logro traspasar mi trague, y no solo eso, si no también parte de mi pata.

el dolor era intenso, pero seguía sin emoción alguna en mi rostro, en cambio ella, ella estaba orinándose del miedo, y ya no tenia mas recursos, y antes de que se le ocurriera el tan siquiera huir, me dio un ataque de fuera por lo que me acababa de hacer, no porque me hirió, si no porque daño mi equipo gravemente, y es muy difícil de reparar. le di un cabezazo a esa yegua, el cual la hizo desestabilizarse, luego con mi casco sano la golpe en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para no matarla ni noquearla, luego esta iba a intentar esquivar un segundo golpe, pero solo consiguió empeorarlo, porque con mis patas traseras di una vuelta giratoria en el aire, golpeándola en el cuello y mandándola directamente al suelo, donde por la fuerza del golpe, su cabeza fue enterrada en el suelo.

espero no haberla matado, me interesa como funciona esa magia.

fui con ella.

la saque del suelo.

tome su pulso.

revise su respiración.

estaba bien, y al parecer no cause ninguna lesión de muerte, tal vez pueda tener el sueño mas doloroso en su vida, pero estará bien.

deje de prestarle tanta atención a ella, para luego enfocarme en lo que venia principalmente.

la casa... me dirigí hacia ella, entre por la puerta chamuscada, al parecer alguien vivía por aquí, y lo mas posible es que sea esa unicornio demente, seguí explorando esta casa, y tenia buenos muebles, una decoración mala, y bastantes recursos, como ropa, mantas y una litera, esto le será de ayuda a esa familia que vi el otro día, sin decir claro, que había un poco de comida ahí, unas cuantas manzanas y leguminosas de todo tipo, claro, no eran muchas, pero algo seria algo...

*gruñido estomacal*

eso me recuerda...

no eh comido nada en 3 días...

¿debería? eh utilizado mucha energía en eso de combatir asesinos, y razonablemente me lo merezco, ya que eh hecho mucho bien por estas tierras, me dije a mis mismo mientras miraba una lata de frijoles y una manzana... pero.

si me alimento de esta comida, la familia no tendrá los suficientes alimentos, y pueden pasar tragedias por mi culpa, que pasa si ya no tienen comida?

y yo descaradamente me la estoy comiendo?

pensé un momento... y tome toda la comida, y saque mi libreta y mi pluma, y escribí en ella y luego arranque la pagina en la que estaba, tome las ropas y las metí dentro de todas las mantas, al igual que con la comida, y luego lo envolví todo con las cobijas, haciendo una gran maleta casera, luego, salí afuera sin la maleta de provisiones, para ver si había alguien cerca, no vi a nadie, pero no me confié y recargue mi oído contra el suelo para detectar pasos o a alguien cerca... no había nadie.

rápidamente volví a la casa, tome la maleta de provisiones y la ate a mi lomo, y fui corriendo hasta esa casa, empezaba a notar el cansancio en mi, mas de lo normal, ya estaba muy débil, pero podía seguir corriendo, empezaba a ver borroso por la falta de energía, y se me cayo una manzana...

la tome y pensé, si no me la como... ninguna de estas cosas llegara allá.

empezaba a ser de noche...

tome la manzana, me quite la mascara y lance la manzana completa a mi boca, voy a necesitar toda la energía posible para llega antes del anochecer, me comí la manzana entera, no antes sin masticarla bien claro, y luego seguí con mi carrera, de nuevo empezó a correr a toda velocidad, corrí al lado de la casa del viejo que había quemado, luego entre unas casas por un callejón estrecho y luego seguí por una ruta principal que me llevaba directo a la casa de la familia de Lucky.

ya empezaba a reconocer todo el ambiente, y empezaba a sentir la energía en mi volviendo, y también la presencia de 4 almas, una un poco sucia y las demás completamente limpias.

seguí corriendo, y ya era de noche, casi no podía ver nada, la oscuridad era muy intensa...

llegue a la casa de Lucy, puse la maleta de provisiones en el suelo, y luego puse la nota que escribi en ella, y tome otra manzana y me la comí, mientras decía mentalmente, esto es para esta agotadora noche, luego de esto toque la puerta y me fui de ahí.

(cambio de narración a tercera persona)

mientras tanto Lucy estaba acostando a su familia, por la falta de cobijas, y ropas estos casi siempre pasaban frio por la noche, y tenían que compartir solo 2 cobijas para todos. mientras el terminaba de bloquear y proteger su casa, el siempre hacia guardia de noche, ya que era la hora en la que los asesinos estaban mas activos, estaba apunto de sentarse en su típico puesto de guardia, abrazando a su única arma defensora, pero de la nada, escucho que alguien toco su puerta, este fue a revisar que pasaba, abriendo su pequeña ventanilla de metal, por la cual vio un enorme paquete con una nota arriba, este no se confió al principio, pero luego vio que la nota tenia unas palabras remarcadas que decían...

"DE PARTE DEL DOCTOR"

lucky abrió todas las cerraduras de su puerta y luego salió rápidamente y tomo la nota y el paquete, metiéndolos adentro de su casa y cierra rápidamente su puerta acorazada, el abrió la maleta de provisiones y eran 3 mantas cubriendo algunos suéteres y bastante comida como para una semana... Lucy solo sonrió y dijo al aire.

"gracias"

mientras este tomaba unas sabanas y las colocaba a toda su familia, a lo que estos ya dormidos respondieron con gusto y satisfacción por la nueva protección de las sabanas.

mientras tanto...

(cambio de narración a primera persona)

estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por la misma ruta por la que vine, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

olvide por unos momentos a mi cuarta paciente, esto me dará reputación de mal doctor... que clase de doctor deja a sus pacientes agonizantes en la peste esperando?!

corrí lo mas rápido que pude, pero aun así, con toda la distracción de mi carrera, pude sentirlos... todo ellos... los enfermos, estaban por todas partes, observándome, pensando como agrandar su enorme hueco putrefacto en la muerte negra.

sentí toda esta cantidad masiva de peste oscura, era mas de lo que podía siquiera yo solo manejar, y mas en mi estado actual... necesito... ayuda.

que fue eso? que fue lo que sentí?.. tengo que admitirlo, seta miedo de todo esto, y de todo lo que iba a venir, si esto apenas si era una parte de un pequeño pueblo, no me puedo imaginar lo que ah de ser de toda la tierra...

aparte mi mente, me tranquilice y volví a concentrarme en mi principal objetivo, estos infectados ya me habían visto, y tenían muy bien planeado como atacarme... ellos me están cazando.

llegue rápidamente al cuerpo de mi paciente, y lo tome rápidamente sin detener mi carrera, y la puse en mi lomo, y seguí corriendo a toda velocidad, a pues que estos infectados no pueden correr tan rapid...

mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por un pony terrestre que me había tacleado haciéndome rodar, y que mi paciente saliera volando, el me miro, y grito al aire.

"CARNEEE!"

yo solo me levante de mi lugar, y me decidí a terminar con este sujeto lo mas rápido que pueda para seguir con mi camino, no quiero que lleguen mas como estos.

mire a aquel pony, era muy raro... tenia muchos músculos marcados en su cuerpo, tenia una melena mal cortada de color rojo, y pelaje de color gris, el pony se veía hambriento, pues se podía ver su deplorable estado de delgadez por hambre y desnutrición, aunque apuesto que tenia mucha fuerza para poder cazarse algo.

el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pude ver desde lejos sus dientes, por las estrellas, este poni también tiene dientes muy, muy afilados, y una boca por la cual un pedazo de carne comienza desde la parte de su labio superior, y va hasta su labio inferior, conde este une su boca, como si fuera un musculo.

el poni arremetió contra mi, eh intento taclearme de nuevo, pero esta vez yo lo esquive dando un paso largo hacia la derecha y al instante, junte mis fuerzas para patear las suyas, y al parecer funciono, aunque no tanto como lo pensaba, solo lo lastime seriamente, pero yo quería romper sus patas, lo golpe con mucha fuerza, acaso este pony es muy fuerte? o yo me estoy haciendo débil por falta de comida?.. tal vez sean las dos, pero lo que importa es que mi plan funciono.

este pony cayo inmediatamente la piso, donde yo lo recibí con un golpe estilo karate de mi casco para su rostro, cuando lo golpeo, pude sentir el romper de su nariz y otras partes del cráneo, luego de esto, no pude negarme a llevar a otro sujeto, después de todo no estaba muerto, pero si inconsciente, y aparte tenia una resistencia formidable.

tome al infectado numero cuatro y lo puse en mi lomo, luego regrese por la tercera infectada y la puse arriba del quinto sujeto, pesaban un poco, y el movimiento me era difícil de hacer sin que se cayeran, pero podía con esto y con mas, por eso soy el doctor!

continúe con mi viaje, pero ya no corría, solo trotaba, al parecer ya nadie quería luchar conmigo, o eso parecía, porque nadie intento nada en todo mi camino a mi casa, luego de tiempo de viaje, llegue al sitio, ya era de noche, y tenia pocas energía, pero del tan solo pensar que estaba apunto de curar a dos personas, restablecía mi animo y energías, rápidamente abrí el sitio, entrando en el y luego poniendo a los sujetos en diferentes mesas de operación...

estaba preparando todas mis cosas para el inicio de las operaciones, pero escuche un quejido, un quejido femenino, la paciente se había despertado.

"donde estoy?"

dijo aun con sueño y con confusión

"que?.. tu! SUELTAME! DONDE ESTAMOS?!"

me acerque a ella

"shhhh... vas a despertar al otro"

dije señalando al cuarto paciente

"mmfff?.."

dijo ella intentando decir algo, pero mi pesuña en su boca se lo impedía... al instante note que ella no tenia la misma mirada asesina que cuando la conocí, estaba mas bien como inocente y con miedo a lo que podría pasar... pero de la nada todo cambio, y su mirada inocente se volvió la de una maniática, y vi que su cuerno empezaba conjurar magia, a lo que yo rápidamente reaccione, y golpe fuertemente su cuerno, mareándola y anulando su magia por unos momentos.

"pórtate bien, y no te resistas..."

dije mientras me volteaba y reacomodaba los cuchillos que ella tomo con su magia

"y déjame curarte"

ella empezó a verme con miedo

"q...que me vas a hacer? vas a violarme?!"

yo la mire descaradamente

"como te atreves a decir tal tontería insultante, yo soy un doctor, no necesito hacer y nunca hare eso, asique..."

mire a mis reservas de medicina... ya no tenia con que dormirla o anestesiarla, y un golpe seria demasiado letal para ella, ya que estaba herida, solo me quedaba un poco de solución para mantener vivos a mis pacientes... pues ya que.

"bueno, mira que estas de suerte... ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

dije educadamente

"sweet edge... ¿porque, vas a soltarme?"

"HUhuhuhu"

respondí con una risilla burlona

"no seas ridícula, jamás haría tal cosa, ejem... bueno sweet bite, al parecer será mi primer paciente que trate... son anestesia"

ella quedo paralizada, y con los ojos como platos, con una expresión de miedo y desgracia

"q-que me vas a hacer?.."

dijo ella aterrorizada

"ya te lo dije querida... solo voy a... curarte"

paciente 003: fallida

fue entregad : muerta

avances: promedios

resistencia: mínima

utilidad: buena

ganancia: buena

adquisición: pude extraer por completo el cuerno de un unicornio hembra, que al parecer alberga recuerdos y sentimientos, los cuales contienen magia que puede ser extraída y canalizada por su cuerno. Al parecer un cuerno es un cristal, parte del cuerpo de un unicornio y esta forrado con piel y tejidos de nervios sensibles al tacto, es muy preciado, capaz de canalizar magia de un sujeto, y dependendiendo de el estado de concentración o emocional de un sujeto, mayor será su magia.

pude saber como funciona el instrumento para crear magia, ahora solo tengo que saber como funciona la magia.

paciente 004: exitoso

fue entregado: no muerto

avances: significativos

resistencia: considerable

utilidad: mínima

ganancia: buena

adquisición: lo logre...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por dar el tiempo y la molestia de leer este fanfic, y de paso aclarar unas cosas.

todos los derechos de My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

soy solo dueño de la historia y sus personajes dentro ella, a excepción de algunos como lucky clover.

por cierto, quiero aclarar que este es el primer fanfic que escribo, asique no se mucho sobre estas cosas, y por eso quiero que consideren darme una gran oportunidad de mejorar mis aspectos mas críticos en la historia.

si tienen la duda de como es el doctor, pronto subiré mas imágenes de el para que sepan como es el, y por cierto, el doctor no tiene nombre, solo es doctor.

si alguien tiene dudas puede preguntar siempre que quiera.

Mithryl (ósea yo) sube los fanfic todos los domingo, o depende su estado de humor y tiempo

okey, con esto me despido, gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado


End file.
